


I Won't Let You Hurt My Friend

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Series: Canon Character and OC Friendship Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Broken english, Friendship, Gen, Guitars, Original Character(s), Title Inspired By 'Stronger Than You', from Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Someone wants to get near Phichit, but his new friend won't let him go through that pain. /Part One of Seven Canon and OC drabbles.





	I Won't Let You Hurt My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more OC and Canon character friendship fics. I just really love this type of relationship between them, it’s so much fun!

Phichit loved two things—sitting and laughing with friends, and drinking top quality coffee—maybe both together. 

Erasyl snorted, shaking his head as his brown Les Pablo was hanging behind his back with a black strap. It was a day out, and Phichit had finished his test in College Algebra.

“I’m gonna see if I can make that can…” Phichit told, wiggling his empty cup of what used to be a mocha latte. 

Erasyl averted his head away, letting his friend throw it to the can. It flew, but the cup only hit the rim, landing on the ground beside it. 

“Oh crap…” Phichit swore, sighing. 

Erasyl shrugged, making a strange sound, “You make quick swing, I give you that.” 

The younger man pouted, stomping to where the cup was, but before he could pick it up, a hand stopped him. 

“Hey, baby…” a leering voice called out, a man with a small ponytail. Phichit silently panicked, teeth appearing. 

“You sure you want to be bending down like that?” the guy asked. The guy chuckled, taking note of how Phichit was bent down. 

“U-Um,” Phichit was pretty sure that he saw this guy in one of his classes, sitting right behind him. “I don’t like you touching—“

The guy twists Phichit’s wrist, gaining a painful cry from it. Erasyl can’t take it. 

“I can show you a better place to bend—“ the head of Erasyl’s Les Pablo crashed against the dumbass’ face, sending him to the ground. 

The dumbass fell on his back, with the guitar head sitting over his heart like a dagger. 

“I no like you touching my friend, motherfucker.” Erasyl sneered at him, his head tilted at the guy’s face. The dumbass’s eyes were staring right up at Erasyl’s, where he can see the heat in his eyes. 

“If you can’t say anything to help him out, then keep mouth shut!” he ground the head into his chest, but the guy wasn’t about to go down. 

“I’m not scared about the likes of—“ a cloud of dust was kicked at his face by Phichit. 

Both boys ran from him, Erasyl holding onto his guitar. Phichit smiled at him, high fiving him. Erasyl just did what he could. 

They laughed, the latter brushing a hand through his cornrows. 

That was a rush, and Erasyl loved it!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Val-Creative’s ‘July’ even though I’m not into femslash, causing me to write this. I’m planning on doing more these! Usually with OCs from ‘Blackbird’s Song’. Review!


End file.
